


LETTING GO

by shadowstone



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends, 夏目友人帐, 妖怪联络簿
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowstone/pseuds/shadowstone
Summary: [ 的场静司X名取周一] Letting Go. 放开对于他们是个开始还是结束? 
周一，总有一天，我一定会帮你找出消除这东西的方法。
这是你我的约定。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **注：这文有些许的豆腐成份，请不喜欢豆腐的亲慎入~~**
> 
>  
> 
> 为了庆祝动画第五季的到来， 就在这发个库存的文。 理所当然这不是新文。好几年前就在贴吧和鲜网上发过，所以不要怀疑那也是我喔！ 最近也在Lofter上发了。
> 
> 因为当时写这文的时候，是在Vol.11的时候，所以日后原著里俩人的那些超棒的交流片段和故事就自然还不知道。 请把这篇文当作AU来看吧。
> 
> **注意事项:  
> **  
>  1\. 想转载的话，请务必通知我一声  
> 2\. 同人文纯属个人娱乐性质，并无商业利益。  
> 3\. 除了原创人物和故事内容外，其余的都属各自的原作者或出版社　

“嗯。。。啊。。。”

粗重的喘气声响满了昏暗的房间里，引人暇思的呻吟声和身体的摩擦声更是伴随著在床上交错重叠的两个身影断断续续地被发出。

“嘻。。。怎麽了？这样就受不了了吗？”

唇边微微一挑，男子玩味地笑了。手指划过了对方胸前已经突起的花蕊转捏著，另一支手则不忘在他的敏感处上下轻轻地套弄著。

“你还真的是疼那孩子啊，竟然愿意为他作到这种地步。”

说话的人正是的场家的年轻当家 ──　的场静司，而此刻躺在他身下承受著令人难耐的挑逗的正是日本现今当红的男演员──　名取周一。

“废话少说，要做就快一点。。。说这麽多干嘛？”喘著气，名取一把揪起了的场的衣领粗鲁地拉向他，猛然地附上了自己的嘴唇借此让对方闭嘴。

本来在决定找他之前，自己就已经做好了最坏的打算，可他万万也没有想到对方竟然会提出这样的要求来──

“就用你的身体来支付吧！”名取惊愣的表情让他愉悦地笑了。“很划算的交易不是吗？”

“主人！” 柊露出了武器，一脸愤然地挡在他的身前。这是什麽要求？这个除妖师也未免太龌鹾了吧！

震惊消退後，名取凝视著的场的眼睛沈默了许久许久，然後─

“好。”眼神清澈，没有一丝的犹豫。

“主人！ 你在说什麽。。。你。。。”

“柊，退下吧。”平和的语气却有著不容迕逆的气势。

望著眼前把自己的[试神] 打发走的名取，的场双手交叉在胸前，嘴角越发地往上扬。

“想不到原来你是那麽迫不及待啊？呵呵。。。”

放开了那已经被自己吻得有些红肿的双唇，的场略带讥讽地打趣道。瞧见身下的人虽然已经被自己挑拨得全身一片潮红，眼神也开始慢慢地溃散了，却还是会时不时地强迫自己试图往他身後看去，敏锐地察觉到对方似乎正在不安什麽，的场凑近他的耳边轻笑道：“放心好了，这里张了个结界，妖怪是进不来的。”

名取瞪大著双眼，几分被别人知晓了内心想法的恼羞流入了眼中。抿紧著下唇，他撇过头去，不愿让此刻必定正在嘲笑著自己的的场借此更探视他的内心世界。

不过，虽然说被对方看破了心事而多少有些心有不甘，但在得到肯定後的名取似乎是真的松了一口气，眼神不再缥缈不定，身体的抗拒也明显地减少了许多。为此，的场不禁暗自笑了几声。尽管装的一副无所谓的样子，但就算是名取也还是会不希望自己的妖怪看到自己成欢的样子吧？尤其是被压在另一个男人的身下的时候。

加重了右手在他胯下揉捏的力道，满意地听到对方不由自主的轻吟声後，的场转而细细添咬著他的耳陲。正想近一步地逗弄他时，眼角却又看到了那只黑影停留在自己唇边的不远处。眉头微皱 ，这只蜥蜴几乎是他吻到哪，它就跟到哪 。

“真碍事。。。一直串来串去的。”

“如果觉得恶心，就不要提出这种要求。”事到如今，他已经猜不透这个的场一门的少当家究竟在想些什麽了。。。这样子对他有什麽好处？是想折辱於他吗？一想到此，心中便莫名地沈重、一股酸楚更是油然而生。

“哼。”无视於名取的反驳，的场低头默念了一段小咒，接著那蜥蜴就被固定在他的脚板底下了。看到身下人惊讶不已的表情，的场不禁轻笑了几声，随後便语带轻佻地问道：“怎麽？要我教你吗？方法很简单喔。”

“不用。”收起了原本还怀带著些许期许的视线，名取冷著脸斩钉截铁地拒绝。

“是吗？”对於名取的拒绝，的场的脸上露出了几丝不悦，可在那之下却有著几份莫名的惆怅和黯然。只可惜在名取还没能读懂其中的意思时便一闪而逝，转而被他再熟悉不过的冷傲取代了。

“那麽。。。要开始了喔~~”

一把抓住他的脚！拉开，的场含笑地望著突然失神片刻的名取，邪气地道出。

听罢，一阵寒意猛然地爬上了名取的脊椎。身为一名成年男子，接下来会发生什麽事情他是再也清楚不过了。深呼吸，他尽量让自己的身体放松，然後等待著那撕裂的瞬间的到来。。。可是意想之中的剧烈疼痛并没有发生。

当然被侵入时的不适感还是让他痛吟了一声，不过那都还是在自己的忍耐之内。奇怪之余，他张眼望去，看到的是的场正在小心翼翼地用著手指轻轻地翻弄著及扩张著他那隐密之处，好让自己能更容易的接纳他。

心不禁轻轻地颤抖著 ，虽然他嘴上一直说著一些令人气愤的话，但的场还是很温柔、很温柔地对待自己 。。。此时如此温柔的的场，仿佛又让他再一次见到那时候的他了。  
情不自禁地伸过手去，名取轻轻地抚摸著对方那从不取下的右眼面具。

“小静。。。这里还疼吗？”

他知道在那面具下其实存在著一只非常非常漂亮的黑色眼睛。在很久很久以前，他曾经见过。。。也拥有过其中的温暖。。。

身体征了一怔，停下了手上的动作，的场难以置信地抬眼望向此刻是一脸柔和的名取。

[小静] ，自己有多久没有听到这个呢称了呢？他又有多久没有如此这般呼唤过自己了呢？

感受著右颊上传来的阵阵暖意，眸中似乎凝聚了某种东西，似悲伤、似遗憾，似怀念 ，但却一纵即逝，一股烦躁和怒火随之迅速地蔓延全身。

眼神像结了霜般的冰冷，的场二话没说地便粗鲁地拉开了名取的双腿，下身突然猛力一顶，撕裂的痛楚让名取惊叫了一声，不由得慌忙地抽回了手，转而紧揪著身下的床单。虽说之前的准备工作发挥了一定的作用，但那突如其然的进入还是痛得他白煞了脸，整个身体颤抖不已。

“啊─住手。。。住。。。”

随著愈来愈猛烈的撞击，疼痛与快感的交错充斥著自己，名取再也无法思考，只能本能地紧抓住的场，身体跟著他的节奏摇晃不定，无力地呻吟著。

“啊。。。嗯。。。静。。。静~~”

在他失去意识前，他看到的是的场一脸就快要哭出来的表情。


	2. Chapter 2

坐起身，的场轻轻地抚摸著名取的睡颜。

平时总是挂著一副玩世不恭的表情的他此时却罕见地露出了复杂及愧疚的神情。侧头望著床上的点点血迹，他不禁轻叹了几声，自己终究还是伤了他。。。

“小静。。。这里还疼吗？”

垂下眼帘，心中五味掺杂。周一，你还是老样子，无论再怎麽伪装，你还是那个心地善良的人，而我却。。。

摇头叹息，的场凝视著名取，那深不可测的黑瞳忽暗忽明，回忆开始像走马似灯般一 一浮现在脑海里──

“你在这里做什麽？”小男孩一脸好奇地望著这个闯进了自己的秘密基地却还一脸的不在呼的男孩子问道。“这里可是我的基地啊！”

“……” 仿佛没听到对方的问题似的，那拥有一头亮丽黑发的‘不速之客’只是翻了个身，继续他的闭目养神，完全地将对方的存在视若无睹。

“喔。。。你的眼睛不好吗？怎麽带了一个眼罩？是不是受伤了？”

原本因对方似乎不打算理睬自己而产生的不满情绪却在见到对方头上那黑色的布眼罩时全然地被担心取代。嗯。。。他该不会是受伤了所以才会来这个地方休息吧？如果是的话，那还是到一个比较舒服的地方去比较好吧！

“喂，你听到我说话吗？”

“喂 ──”

真是个嗔噪的家夥，怎麽就这麽不会看情况的啊？！受不了耳边那宛如唠叨般的说话声，男孩终於不情不愿地睁开眼睛。一张眼就看到一个极其碍眼的手在自己的头上。正想打掉那晃来晃去的手臂，却被在对方的手上忽然滑动的黑影所吸引住，顿时便忘了自己要干什麽，直直地盯著他的手臂望去。

见到对方一直盯著自己的手臂看，小男孩反射性地立即抽回了手臂，一脸慌张地藏在身後。

“抱歉。。。很恶心吧？我啊。。。有个东西在我的身上。”虽然普通人是看不到那只妖怪的，但或许这人能感觉得到什麽吧？所以才会一直盯著自己的手劈看。

“不过，你放心。。。它不会伤害你的。”挥挥左手，小男孩赶紧补充，以免吓到了对方。“它只会在我身上动来动去，所以没事的，哈哈。。。”虽然唇角挂著笑容，但眼神中却表  
露出了不符合自己年龄的苦涩和无奈。

“是个像蜥蜴 的东西吧？”坐起身，黑发的男孩用肯定的口吻问道。没事？骗谁啊？一看就知道这小子在意得不得了。

“嗯？你看得到？”小男孩一脸惊讶地道。原本以为他大概只是感觉到了什麽吧，没想到他竟然能看得那麽清楚，这个人的妖力应该很强吧？

“我为什麽不能看得到？”

“那。。。你不怕吗？”既然看到了，他怎麽还能如此镇定啊？小男孩不解地缓慢问道。

“我为什麽不能不怕？”黑发男孩理直气壮地回问。彻，这家夥怎麽那麽罗唆啊？只不过是个蜥蜴的妖怪，他干嘛要怕啊？

“说得也是。” 或许是自己从来没遇到过的反应吧，小男孩於对方的不耐烦态度非但没有感到生气或受伤，反而是觉得好笑有趣。

“哼。那当然”

语毕，两人便陷入一片沈默，三只眼睛你看我我看你地对视著， 然後─

“呵呵。。。”

“哈哈哈。。。”

忽然察觉到两人的对话其实还蛮滑稽的，两个小孩就这样放声大笑了起来。交谈中发现对方原来都是逃离了沈闷的除妖师聚会，并且都具有看到妖怪的能力。再加上彼此年龄相符，所以很快地俩人就打成了一片，天南地北地聊个不亦乐呼。

不过，欢乐的时光总是飞逝的，眼看夕阳就快要下山了，这也就意味著除妖会即将结束，落跑的小孩们都必须回去了。

“你好，我是名取周一。”在临走前，周一伸出手灿烂地笑了。

“我是的场静司。” 原来是名取家的少爷啊，还真是个有趣的小孩，静司在心里打趣。

同样地把右手伸出，俩人继而握手。

就这样，两个除妖世家的未来当家少爷开始了一段极其微妙和亲密的友谊。

 

* * *

 

几年後 ─

“小静！小静！太好了，你果然在这里。”

抹了抹额上的汗，周一开心地向自己的好友打了声招呼。原本以为今年是见不著他了，毕竟他已经接手了的场一门的当家职务，可幸好他还是依约跑来了自己的， 啊不。。。嘴角露出了欢愉的笑容，现在已经算是两人的秘密基地了。

自从那第一次的会面後，这些年来他们都会很有默契地呆在这里躲开那每年一次的枯燥乏味的除妖会，直到夕阳下山後才离去。

“是啊。。。那些顽固不化的老头子还真是无聊啊。。。”说来说去都是在比较谁家捉的妖怪比较多，谁的威望比较高。。。真是无聊透顶。其实对於妖怪，静司是带著有无可无的态度的。只要不做出太出格的行为来，对於妖怪的存在他并不是很在意的。

“还有，说了多少次了，不要再叫我小静！叫静司，静司！”

“喔。。。哈哈，可是小静叫起来比较好听嘛~~”

伸出手去想把弯著腰站在他上方打趣著自己的周一拉下，却在手指碰触到对方的手臂时，感觉到他突然缩了一下。虽然动作极为轻微，但身为好友的自己又怎麽可能会察觉不到呢？

“怎麽？那个东西还在吗？”

“是啊。。。好讨厌。。。不过也就快习惯了吧？”望著远处，俊秀的脸上虽然在微笑著，但笑意却未达眼底。

“是吗？”合上眼，静司淡淡地问了一声。

“嗯。”垂下眼帘，周一小声地回答道。唉~~ 都已经过了那麽多年了，不习惯也得习惯了。这些年来始终没有人知道自己身上的妖怪是什麽，更别说要如何除掉它了。与其一直把希望寄托在一个不知道有没有可能的事情上，还不如学著如何习惯还比较实际，所以他也开始放弃了。

“彻！”低 咒了一声，静司一脸不爽地坐起身，侧目看向自己的好友。每当周一露出这种强颜欢笑的难看表情时，不知道为什麽心里总是会很不舒服，接著就会莫名奇妙的感到生气和烦躁，真是麻烦！

可惜当时还年少的他，并不知道这就是所谓的──　心疼。

“周一！”静司忽然起身站立在他的面前。“总有一天，我会帮你找出消除这东西的方法！”

“嗯？”被好友突如其来的严肃吓到，周一惊讶地抬眼望向他。“真的吗？可是。。。”不是怀疑他，只是就连那些资深望重的长老们都说没有办法，还只是青少年的他们又怎麽会有办法呢？

“彻！我可是的场家的当家，有什麽不可能的？”不让他继续，静司立刻打断了周一的话。就算现在不行，以後的他一定可以的。对於自己的能力，他可是非常有自信的。

“喔。。。对哦，小静现在已经是年轻有为的少当家喔~~”

“我说会帮你就会帮你，你信还是不信？”无视於对方故意打趣他的话语，静司直视著周一的眼睛，一脸认真地问道。

“我相信小静。”收起了玩笑的口吻， 周一同样认真地回答，随後便真心地笑了。其实得友如此，他已经非常满足了。他绝对相信静司会帮他，而最终是否会成功倒也已无所谓了。

“那一言为定！”

“好~~”

那是静司见过最温柔最美丽的笑容了，可惜就在那个夏天结束後，一切都变了。


	3. Chapter 3

“小静？！”

醒来後，周一发现一切都变了。虽然对方那被包扎的右眼和满身的伤痕让自己惊愕不已，但真正震撼著自己的却是静司那充满冷漠和凌厉的眼神。

在那一瞬间，他忽然有种不好的预感，静司似乎就要离自己愈来愈远了。。。强压著心中的不安，周一望著那始终一言不语的好友。

这。。。到底发生了什麽事情？

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　

* * *

  
“真是有趣，只是随意地告诉你我有消灭那东西的方法就傻傻地跟来。。。呵呵呵。。。”

添了添染著血丝的手指，抬头望著此时已经伤痕累累了却仍是想以身护住身後已不醒人事的周一的静司，它愉悦地笑了。人类还真是有趣啊~~~

“小子，你实在太弱了。怎麽？还想打倒我吗？你也太不自量力了。。。”弹了弹手指，它边打著哈欠边一副懒洋洋地说道。

“啊~~ 算了。。。还是再跟你玩玩吧。。。以後再来要了你的眼睛也不迟。。。呵呵。。。反正我也正闲的发慌~~”

捂住流血不止的右眼，一股恨意在心里油然而生。要不是自己相信了它的话，周一就不会被抓，自己也不会沦落到被这只可恶的妖怪玩弄的下场！长老们说得对，妖怪只会诱惑人心，把人类玩在股掌之内─

“对了，再告诉你一件有趣的事吧！”那妖怪似乎想到了什麽有趣的事情，脸上的笑意加深，一脸兴奋地指向周一。“那孩子体内的妖怪总有一天会吃了他的。。。然後把他也变成妖怪！你说有趣不有趣？呵呵呵。。。”

语毕，它便消失在一片雪花中，轻蔑的笑声在昏暗的暗室里回荡不已。

垂在身旁的左手紧握成拳，静司全身剧烈地颤抖著。前所未有的恨意和耻辱充斥著自己，此时的他只剩一个念头：

那就是他需要力量，强到足以消灭这些可恶妖怪们的力量！！

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　

* * *

 

  
手指下轻微的颤抖拉回了他的思绪。

低头凝视著虽然在睡梦中却仍然紧锁著眉头的名取，俊秀的脸面露出了一抹苦笑。

事到如今，他还想这些干嘛？他和他终究是再也回不去了。

“周一，你知道吗？” 伸过手平抚了他眉宇间的轻愁 ，的场的眸光深处似乎散发出一种意义未明的柔意。“每一次见到那孩子时总是会让我想起小时候的你，你也是那麽善良地看待妖怪们。。。”

可是 ── 摸了摸自己右眼上的面具，那始终不曾减少过的怒火和恨意又再次地涌上心头，让他不自觉地把双手紧握成了拳头 ── 自己终究是无法原谅它们。

纵使得让他牺牲一切，他也要打倒那只妖怪。

“如果你知道的话，想必一定会阻止我吧？” 深寇的眼睛闪过了一丝惆怅，脸上挂著的微笑流入了几分自嘲。

“所以。。。” 弯下身，的场轻轻地在名取的发际上落下一个亲吻。“就继续地恨我吧，这样你至少还会安全一些。”

拾起了撒落在地上的衣服缓慢地披上，他随後起身一把推开了房间里唯一的窗户。柔和的曙光一刹那自开敝的窗口溜了进来，随著细细的凉风照亮了房间里的每一个角落。

光亮把笼罩在周围的黑暗全驱走了却始终进入不了他的心。

尽管如此 ──

“周一，我是不会放弃的。我。。。”

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　

* * *

  
“小静？”

名取悠悠地转醒，他似乎在睡梦中一直听到静司在他耳边的细语声，可是在他张开双眼时，进入眼帘的却只有一个空荡荡的房间还有摆放在窗户前的一瓶药剂。

他知道他已经离开了。

合上双眼，名取淡然地笑了。事到如今，他还期望些什麽？他和他终究再也不是昔日的他们了。。。

抬头望著窗户前的那瓶药剂，一切都结束了吧？坐起身，想把被丢在地上的衣服披上时，一阵微凉的风轻袭在耳边、嗡嗡地细风声似乎在述说著些什麽，倾耳一听 ──

双眼微微地张大，手中的衣服再次无声无息地掉落在地上。

泪缓缓地流下。

  
周一，总有一天，我一定会帮你找出消除这东西的方法。

这是你我的约定。

  
《完》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为在文中没有提到为什么周一会去找的场，而他所求于他的事是什么，所以在此补充一下：
> 
> 设定是这样的，猫米老师因为了保护夏目而身受重伤，夏目为了救治它到处奔走寻求疗法，搞到自己身心疲惫不堪。眼看时日不多了，也很明白猫米老师对于夏目的意义之大，想到的场或许会有办法，于心不忍的周一于是便不顾柊等的劝阻，找上了的场请求他的帮忙，所以文中最后的那瓶药剂就是能治疗老师的药。
> 
> 还有，这文中名称的转换是某刻意的，是想借此显示两人关系上的转变和牵扯。至於为什麽文的标题是 《LETTING GO》,主要原因是因为这文是边听著这首TANYA的歌完成的（很好听喔~~），其次是在很多层次上，放开（LETTING GO）对於这文里的周一和静司是非常贴切的。
> 
> 当然因为当时写这文的时候，是在Vol.11的时候，所以日后原著里俩人的那些超棒的交流片段和故事就自然还不知道。 所以请把这篇文当作AU来看吧。 
> 
> 这文预计有个续篇, 还有两、三个番外。


End file.
